


Hold me close

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: It is  a Monday morning and none of you want to go to work.Staying in bed and cuddling is much better anyway.





	Hold me close

You were laying in bed and slowly woke up as your alarm started beeping.  
You opened your eyes and turned off the alarm clock.  
Connor was lying next to you and smiled.

“Good morning”, he said and leaned in for a short kiss.  
“Morning”, you grumbled.  
You moved closer and cuddled into Connor’s side.  
“You should get up”, he said, but still grabbed your hand.  
“Shouldn't you and Hank get up too?”

Connor looked to the sleeping man on his other side.  
A small smile on his lips.  
“In a minute”, he said.  
“Hm. Didn't know so far Androids could also be sleepy”, you teased.  
Connor rolled his eyes.  
“I'm not. I just like being close to you two too much to get up.”

You smiled, your heart beating faster at his words.  
This relationship between you three had come totally unexpected, but you wouldn't change it for anything in the world. You had never been happier. 

Still Connor reached out and gently tried to wake up Hank.  
He kept on sleeping and you grinned.  
“Why don't we just stay home today?”, you proposed.  
“We can't just all stay home”, he protested. 

Hank next to him slowly started waking up.  
“Fuck”, he muttered, as he looked at the clock.  
Connor pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Good morning, Hank.”  
Hank grumbled.  
“We really need to get up”, Connor insisted and didn't move.

“I think we should just all call in sick”, you proposed.  
“I’m an android, I don't get sick.”  
You rolled your eyes.  
“You get sick days now for repairs and stuff.”  
Hank looked at them both and shook his head.  
“Can't believe you're arguing against staying in bed, Con.”  
Connor smiled.  
“Fine”, he eventually agreed.

You called out sick for all three of you and cuddled back into your blanket.  
“I think I may be a bad influence on you both”, Hank commented.  
You shrugged.  
“I don't really mind.”

Connor smiled and kissed Hank tenderly.  
Hank moved over to kiss you as well.  
Still smiling, you cuddled yourself in between the two.

Hank had his arm around your waist and was holding Connor’s hand.  
“I love you”, you said.  
“We love you too”, Connor said and kissed you again.

You felt so content and happy, just lying there and cuddling with your two favourite people in the world.  
Not one of you left the bed until the evening.  
You wouldn't have anything against it, if every day would be like this. 

You looked at the ring on your finger, smiling.  
You were so thankful you'd get to spend the rest of your life with them both.


End file.
